


Welcome back fight

by ElizabethPierce



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Florence - Freeform, Forgiving, Hugs, M/M, Post Graduation, fight, i love them, izuleo, knights ensemble stars, naru and ritsu are only mentioned, senaleo, they adult and gay, they fight but they love eachother, trickstar mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethPierce/pseuds/ElizabethPierce
Summary: Sena came back home and Leo screwed up. Story how Leo gained the title of the dumbest, most annoying but the best boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Welcome back fight

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my frist language! Didn't have any beta! Beta would be really apreciated!

Leo didn't want to listen Sena's nagging once again, he didn't want to look at his boyfriend's disappointed face. Once again he screwed up, once again the dumbest person in the whole world, Tsukinaga Leo, fucked up everything.

Long story short, everything started when Leo wanted to be funny and he pretended that he doesn't know who Sena is. Obviously Sena got quite mad and in result Leo didn't get his welcome back kiss nor a hug. Sena was out for a fashionweek and some modeling stuff for two weeks leaving Leo all alone in Florence. After annoying car ride in absolute silence they reached home, Leo would willingly take Izumi out for something to eat but it wasn't the best idea at the moment because his boyfriend would refuse anyway. Redhead apologized not once, not twice, he did it at least ten times but there was no mercy from Sena, he kept being upset and Leo was irritating him more with each apology and whine.

Sena was sitting in the corner of the couch with his phone, definitely texting to someone, most probably Naru or Ritsu. Maybe he was checking Trickstar on every socialmedia possible. Who knows? Leo could only wonder, everything he was left with were guilt and an urge to touch his beloved one.

Seconds lasted like hours, Sena remain silent, Leo was getting more and more unpatient with each breatch, he was ready to start to act like a five year old child on the floor of the supermarket during shopping with it's mom but he also knew that it would make Izumi even more angry.

-SenaAaaaAaAAAaAaAAaaAaaAaaaaaAAAAaaAaAaAaaa...-Leo finaly whined but he didn't get any answer, he repeated once again and the third time, sudennly Sena stood up and stared to going towards bathroom. Unfotunately for him, he didn't manage to shut the door on time. Leo ran into and entangled his arms around Sena's waist.  
-LET ME GO LEO-KUN! I DON'T WANT YOU IN HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE! - He shouted with teary eyes while trying to detatch Leo from himself.  
-BUT... But you are crying! You want to shut yourself here and cry!-Leo said without any possibilty to let his boyfrend go.- I don't like that!  
-No one asked what you like or not! Stop acting like a child! - tears were visible in Izumi's beautiful blue eyes.  
-That's the proof! So you agree that you wanted to shut yourself inside just to cry?!- Leo insisted  
-I do not! As always, you stupid king think that you know everything about me? You know nothing!- Sena started to push Leo harder just to free himself. - I need to use the bathroom!  
-You are lying! Your eyes are puffy and red around and it's all my fault!  
-LEAVE ME ALONE!  
-I WON'T! SENA, I BEG YOU!-with this Leo's grip got even stronger.  
-Don't touch me! It hurts!-Sena's voice started to break , he didn't manage to hold back his tears. He wasn't sad or angry, he was frustrated because in fact he wasn't really mad at Leo, he wasn't able to admit that he really wanted to touch HIS redhead after coming back but his redhead had to screw everything up!  
-Shhhhh...-Leo started to calming silver haired boy just when he felt trembling of his boyfriend's body. He loosen a grip and hugged him gently. -Hey, I missed you. Didn't you eighter?- Leo looked straight into Sena's eyes, blue one locked with Leo's green ones. How MUCH did he miss this green dumb irises, stupid uneven orange hair, even more goofy smile and warm slander hands.-Your eyes are beautiful even when your scleras are reddish. You know, I really missed you, I mean it.  
These four words aimed straight into Sena's heart I really missed you.  
-I know that...- Leo started-That I'm huge jerk sometimes but I really didn't want to upset you right after you coming back.-Leo was looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes with serious look on his face.- Are you listening?  
Izumi hugged Leo back, slightly, then his grip tightened, it was enaugh to let Sena feel Leo's heartbeat.  
-I...-he started but he chocked on his own words because of the tears.- I missed you too, these two weeks were harsh.-he finally let the words escape his mouth.  
-Wanna talk about that? Wanna eat something? Fridge is pretty empty but we can order something and cuddle on the couch, only if you want.  
-What do you mean by pretty empty?-taller boy asked  
-I mean that I bought you some yoghurts and your favorite water but I used to eat mostly outside...  
-I'm gonna kill you one day but for now I want you to shut up and take care of me as a propper payback.  
-Anything for my Sena.


End file.
